1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a memory system, and more particularly, the memory system with small size antifuse circuit having a capability of boosting voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-volatile memory is a type of memory that retains information it stores even when no power is supplied to memory blocks. Some examples include magnetic devices, optical discs, flash memory, and other semiconductor-based memory topologies. Non-volatile memory can be categorized in electrically addressed systems (i.e., read-only memory) and mechanically addressed systems (i.e., hard disks, optical disc, magnetic tape, holographic memory, and such). Specifically, since non-volatile memory does not require its memory data to be periodically refreshed, it is commonly used for secondary storage or long-term consistent storage.
Generally, with advancement of techniques, a high density or high capacity-based non-volatile memory is required to facilitate big data accessibility. Thus, a voltage circuit with large size for driving the memory to operate in programing state or in reading state is essential. Even, when the memory is an antifuse-based memory which can programmable by using a ruptured process (i.e., for example, an antifuse transistor of a memory cell is ruptured and behaves as a MOS capacitor), an antifuse circuit with large size for driving the antifuse-based memory is also required. As a result, since the constraint of circuit size, the voltage circuit and/or the antifuse circuit cannot be placed to the optimal locations on the chip, leading to reduce flexibility or performance of design.